


Dharmika Seraphiel

by HindustaniLucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindustaniLucifer/pseuds/HindustaniLucifer
Summary: Orphaned due to a war breaking out that did involve a conquest of power by a malevolent yet mysterious evil force that many have feared, a young woman named Nitya is sent away by her biological parents to a community in a small town that she considers them as family who adopted her. Upon doing her work as an independent mercenary, she meets a man who is a technologist named Trevell that's on a search for an strange yet ancient mechanical artifact called the Metatron Gita that passed down from one generation to the next to give the person infinite control between the coexisting powers of chaos and order. While accepting a request to find the Metatron Gita with Trevell's help, Nitya runs into unusual yet dangerous situations while realizing a mysterious woman is somehow holding the key to her past.





	Dharmika Seraphiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to the first chapter of this story.

It was a cold yet wet evening in the streets of a city that Nitya was born in and has a lack of memory of besides the story that was where the war had started over a certain artifact in particular that certain people wish to have control of that do involve the coexisting powers of chaos and order. It is called the Metatron Gita, and it is a mechanical yet ancient artifact that is passed down to one generation to the next.

Anyone who has it ends up having infinite control of chaos and order. Anyone who knows of this artifact began their search for it but to no avail that it was found. The Metatron Gita has been hidden away from the eyes of anyone looking for it for about more than ten years or more than a decade to say the least. Sometimes people fought for their search for it to the death by killing each other with everything they had. Knives, guns and many others.

It was rumored that a well-known scientist was the one who found the artifact before hiding it away from those trying to take it while using for purposes of corrupting chaos and order. The Metatron Gita maybe hidden away for a long time by this scientist who sacrificed his life hiding it, but the question is: If the person who finds it and uses it, would it be for the purpose that is the complete opposite of both corruption and evil?

Will Nitya be able to find and use the Metatron Gita for good? Only the story itself will tell whether or not if she finds it and use it for good.


End file.
